japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Unshō Ishizuka (46 VA titles) #Kenichi Ogata (31 VA titles) #Rina Satō (28 VA titles) #Yukiko Iwai (28 VA titles) #Takahiro Sakurai (25 VA titles) #Shin'ichirō Miki (21 VA titles) #Kana Ueda (20 VA titles) #Miyuki Sawashiro (20 VA titles) #Eri Kitamura (19 VA titles) #Minami Takayama (19 VA titles) #Yui Horie (19 VA titles) #Yūko Kaida (18 VA titles) #Kana Asumi (17 VA titles) #Katsuyuki Konishi (17 VA titles) #Maaya Sakamoto (17 VA titles) #Akio Ōtsuka (16 VA titles) #Hōko Kuwashima (16 VA titles) #Keiji Fujiwara (16 VA titles) #Tomomichi Nishimura (16 VA titles) #Megumi Toyoguchi (15 VA titles) #Romi Park (15 VA titles) #Ryōtarō Okiayu (15 VA titles) #Toshiyuki Morikawa (15 VA titles) #Kana Hanazawa (14 VA titles) #Kanae Itō (14 VA titles) #Kikuko Inoue (14 VA titles) #Rie Tanaka (14 VA titles) #Tōru Ōkawa (14 VA titles) #Hisao Egawa (13 VA titles) #Ikue Ōtani (13 VA titles) #Kappei Yamaguchi (13 VA titles) #Kenta Miyake (13 VA titles) #Kentarō Itō (13 VA titles) #Mitsuki Saiga (13 VA titles) #Tetsu Inada (13 VA titles) #Wataru Takagi (13 VA titles) #Daisuke Kishio (12 VA titles) #Hiroshi Kamiya (12 VA titles) #Jūrōta Kosugi (12 VA titles) #Kazuhiko Inoue (12 VA titles) #Ken'yū Horiuchi (12 VA titles) #Mamiko Noto (12 VA titles) #Masaya Onosaka (12 VA titles) #Masumi Asano (12 VA titles) #Rie Kugimiya (12 VA titles) #Rikiya Koyama (12 VA titles) #Ryōko Shiraishi (12 VA titles) #Takeshi Aono (12 VA titles) † #Takumi Yamazaki (12 VA titles) #Yumi Tōma (12 VA titles) #Akira Ishida (11 VA titles) #Atsuko Tanaka (11 VA titles) #Atsushi Abe (11 VA titles) #Haruka Tomatsu (11 VA titles) #Hiroki Tōchi (11 VA titles) #Hōchū Ōtsuka (11 VA titles) #Isshin Chiba (11 VA titles) #Mariya Ise (11 VA titles) #Masashi Ebara (11 VA titles) #Mika Kanai (11 VA titles) #Minako Kotobuki (11 VA titles) #Satomi Arai (11 VA titles) #Toshihiko Seki (11 VA titles) #Yasunori Matsumoto (11 VA titles) #Yui Ogura (11 VA titles) #Yuka Iguchi (11 VA titles) #Aki Toyosaki (10 VA titles) #Banjō Ginga (10 VA titles) #Daisuke Ono (10 VA titles) #Hideyuki Umezu (10 VA titles) #Hiroshi Yanaka (10 VA titles) #Kōichi Yamadera (10 VA titles) #Mamoru Miyano (10 VA titles) #Nobuhiko Okamoto (10 VA titles) #Shōko Tsuda (10 VA titles) #Tesshō Genda (10 VA titles) #Tomokazu Sugita (10 VA titles) #Yūichi Nakamura (10 VA titles) #Anri Katsu (9 VA titles) #Ayako Kawasumi (9 VA titles) #Ayumi Fujimura (9 VA titles) #Chō (9 VA titles) #Daisuke Gōri (9 VA titles) † #Daisuke Namikawa (9 VA titles) #Hidekatsu Shibata (9 VA titles) #Hiroki Yasumoto (9 VA titles) #Jun Fukuyama (9 VA titles) #Kenji Nomura (9 VA titles) #Kenji Takahashi (9 VA titles) #Masaharu Satō (9 VA titles) #Miki Itō (9 VA titles) #Nana Mizuki (9 VA titles) #Norio Wakamoto (9 VA titles) #Rintarō Nishi (9 VA titles) #Ryōka Yuzuki (9 VA titles) #Sanae Kobayashi (9 VA titles) #Shizuka Itō (9 VA titles) #Shōzō Iizuka (9 VA titles) #Takaya Hashi (9 VA titles) #Takayuki Sugō (9 VA titles)